helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kobushi Sono Ichi
|type = Album |artist = Kobushi Factory |released = November 30, 2016 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Album, CD+DVD, 2CD |recorded = 2015-2016 |length = |label = |producer = |Last = |Next = |Single1 = Nen ni wa Nen / Survivor |Single2 = Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta |Single3 = Sakura Night Fever / Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin / Osu! Kobushi Tamashii |Single4 = Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono }} Kobushi Sono Ichi (辛夷其ノ壱; Kobushi Part One) is Kobushi Factory's first album. It was released on November 30, 2016 in three editions: one regular and two limited. Tracklist CD Tracklist #Isogaba Maware (急がば回れ; In a Hurry, Take a Detour) #Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin #Nen ni wa Nen #Mijuku Hanjuku Torotoro (未熟半熟トロトロ; Raw, Soft-boiled, Runny) #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta #Kenmei Blues (懸命ブルース; Hardworking Blues) #Bacchikoi Seishun! #Zanshin (残心; Lingering Awareness) #Survivor #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro #TEKI #Osu! Kobushi Tamashii #Ora wa Ninkimono #GO TO THE TOP!! #Sakura Night Fever #Kobushi no Hana (辛夷の花; Magnolia Flower) Limited Edition B Bonus CD Kobushi Covers Sono Ichi #This is Unmei (Kobushi 2016Ver.) #Maji Bomber!! #Koi no Jubaku #Seishun Gekijou #Kawaii Kare #Icchoume Rock! #Da Di Du De Do Da Di! Limited Edition A DVD Kobushi Factory Special Live 2016 Summer in OTODAMA SEA STUDIO (2016.7.19 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO) #''Pre-opening comment'' #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin #''MC'' #Piriri to Yukou! #Natsu #Succhaka Mecchaka~ #''MC'' #Ora wa Ninkimono #Maji Good Chance Summer #''MC'' #TEKI #Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta #Osu! Kobushi Tamashii #Maji Bomber!! #''MC'' #Rival #This is Unmei #Kacchoii Uta #Sakura Night Fever #''MC ＜ENCORE＞ #Bacchikoi Seishun! ＜ENCORE＞ #''MC ''＜ENCORE＞ #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) ＜ENCORE＞ Featured Members *Fujii Rio *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei Album Information (Track #6), Nakatani Nobuyuki (Track #7), Wada Shunsuke (Track #10), Tsuno Maisa (Track #12), Kosugi Yasuo (Track #14), HaTo (Track #15), KAN (Track #16) *Arrangements: Hamada Pierre Yusuke (Track #1), Kikuya Tomoki (Track #2, #9, #14), Suzuki Shunsuke (Tracks #3, #4, #15), KOJI oba (Track #5), DANCE☆MAN (Track #6, #16), Nakatani Nobuyuki (Track #7), gaokalab (Track #8), Wada Shunsuke (Track #10), asiejaneiro (Track #11), Miyanaga Jiro (Track #12), Hirata Shoichiro (Track #13), Hoshibe Shou (Track #17) *Brass Arrangements: Takegami Yoshinari (Tracks #3, #10, #13) *Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #15) *Bass: Sting Miyamoto (Tracks #15, #17) *Drums: Yamauchi Yu (Tracks #7, #17) *Percussion: Sakai "Lambsy" Hideaki (Track #15) *Music Video: Kamiguchi Satoshi (Track #17) ;Bonus CD *Lyrics: Tsunku (All Tracks), Shindo Atsushi (Track #1) *Compositions: Shindo Atsushi (Track #1), Tsunku (Tracks #2-#7) *Arrangements: team124 (Track #1), Itagaki Yusuke (Track #2), Hirata Shoichiro (Track #3), Uesugi Hiroshi (Track #4), Morio Takashi (Track #5), Asai Yasuo (Track #5), Suzuki Shunsuke (Track #7) *Guitar: Asai Yasuo (Track #1) *Bass: Murai Kenjiro (Track #1) *Drums: JOE (Track #1) }} TV Performances *2016.11.16 FULL CHORUS (Kenmei Blues) Concert Performances ;Isogaba Maware *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ ;Kenmei Blues *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ ;TEKI *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ ;GO TO THE TOP!! *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ ;Kobushi no Hana *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |December |TBA |TBA | |} '''Total Reported Sales:' 11,858 Trivia *The album was announced on the first day of the Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ on September 17, 2016.Fujii Rio. "⊂((ふくイーヨー！藤井梨央))⊃" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2016-09-17. *The lyrics for "Mijuku Hanjuku Torotoro" were written by former ANGERME member Fukuda Kanon. See Also *Side:TEKI References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Kobushi Factory Albums Category:2016 Albums Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2016 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:Debut Album